Solo Importas Tú
by rubbert
Summary: Kate tiene que enfrentarse a su presente y cambiarlo, por su bien y por el de su hija.
1. Chapter 1

_**Comienzo una nueva historia, espero que os guste. **_

_**He tenido que reducir un poco la imagen para que se vea bien de perfil, pero si queréis ver la imagen entera está en mi twitter ( berta_always)**_

_**Espero reviews :)**_

* * *

Introdujo dos monedas por la ranura de la máquina expendedora y pulsó uno de los botones, eligiendo un café con vainilla. Mientras esperaba a que su café estuviese listo, uno de sus compañeros se acercó a ella. Era Esposito, llevaba en la comisaría solamente dos semanas, de hecho, este había sido su primer caso.

-Yo! Beckett, vamos a ir a tomar algo, ¿te vienes? – le dijo amablemente.

-En realidad me encantaría, pero no puedo – se excusó ella, sinceramente.

-Lo entiendo. Otra vez será entonces – le dijo, mientras se alejaba.

Lo cierto era que sí le apetecía salir a celebrarlo, ir a tomar algo con sus compañeros, despejarse un poco, pero este caso les había llevado dos semanas resolverlo, lo cual había implicado más horas de trabajo. Más horas fuera de casa. Necesitaba volver y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

* * *

Giró la llave dentro de la cerradura y empujó la puerta, mientras volvía a guardarse las llaves en su bolso. La puerta hizo un ruido al abrirse que hizo que Beckett rodara los ojos. Llevaban ya un año viviendo en aquella vieja casa que había pertenecido a la abuela de Tom, pero entre los gastos de la niña, la luz, el agua… apenas les quedaban unos ahorros para ir tirando a final de mes, no podían permitirse una reforma que era lo que necesitaba aquella casa, de inmediato.

Dejó caer su bolso sobre una mesita que había en la entrada de la casa y se descalzó. Un fuerte olor que le resultaba un tanto familiar invadía la casa. Maldijo a Tom por lo bajo y pasó al salón, mientras la ira se apoderaba de ella.

-¡¿Me quieres explicar qué narices es esto?! – gritó cuando entró al salón y vio lo que tenía delante.

Tom estaba sentado en el sofá, a su lado había un yonki amigo suyo. Frente a ellos, sobre la vieja mesa del salón un montón de latas de cerveza vacías junto a unos cuantos restos de porros y otras sustancias de las que prefería no saber nada.

Tom se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-Ey – le dijo, acercándose para darle un beso.

Ella le apartó bruscamente de un empujón.

-¿Dónde está Emma?

-Está en su dormitorio, durmiendo.

-Limpia toda esa mierda – le dijo, antes de volver a darle un empujón para hacerse paso hasta el dormitorio de su hija.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio de su hija, ésta estaba incorporada en la cuna, agarrando fuertemente los barrotes de ésta. Sus grandes ojos color avellana estaban empapados en lágrimas. En cuanto vio a su madre entrar en el dormitorio comenzó a llorar, alzando sus cortitos bracitos hacia ella. Kate la cogió rápidamente en brazos, dándole un dulce beso.

-Ya está mi amor. Lo siento, lo siento – le dijo, mientras la presionaba contra su pecho. Aquello pareció calmar un poco a Emma.

Tom entró en el dormitorio, sin ni siquiera mirar a su hija.

-Estaba despierta – le reclamó Kate.

-¿Qué? – dijo él, aturdido.

-Emma estaba despierta en la cuna, agarrándose a los barrotes. Solo tiene seis meses Tom, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que le habría podido pasar si se da en la cabeza con los barrotes?

-No la he escuchado llorar – se excusó él, frotándose la cabeza.

-Ya. Ni siquiera tenías puesto el intercomunicador de bebés. ¿Y esa mierda? Te dije que no quiero eso en casa, me dijiste que se había acabado.

-Solo ha sido por esta vez, Mike me ha liado, ya sabes cómo es. Te prometo que esta será la última vez - le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente, beso que Kate rehuyó - Ahora tengo que irme.

Tom salió del dormitorio, dejando allí a Kate y Emma solas. Beckett recordó cuántas veces atrás había escuchado lo mismo_: Esta será la última vez, te lo prometo_.

La pequeña volvió a llorar en los brazos de su madre, mientras enredaba sus brazos en el pelo de ésta. Seguramente tenía hambre, ya que Tom no le habría dado de comer en toda la tarde. Kate se acercó a la cocina, con su hija en brazos, y le preparó un biberón de leche. Cuando estuvo listo se volvió hacia el sillón, donde normalmente se sentaba para darle el biberón, pero viendo que todo seguía igual de sucio que antes se fue al dormitorio.

Mientras Emma chupaba la chupeta del biberón, tragando la leche que salía de éste, Kate se trasladó a la oficina de su jefe, dos meses antes.

_-Adelante, Beckett – dijo el Capitán Montgomery._

_ -¿Ha ocurrido algo Capitán, he hecho algo mal? – preguntó Kate, con miedo de haber cometido algún error en su primera semana en Homicidios._

_ -No exactamente – le dijo Montgomery, señalándole con una mano la silla que había frente a su escritorio. _

_Beckett tomó asiento y esperó a que el Capitán le contase qué ocurría._

_ -Eres muy buena Beckett. Solamente llevas aquí una semana y ya vas camino de resolver tu segundo asesinato. Sin embargo me gustaría asegurarme de que no cometes ningún error._

_ -No entiendo señor – dijo ella, sin comprender a dónde quería llegar su Capitán con todo aquello._

_ -Tom Robbin, ¿es tú pareja? – preguntó Montgomery._

_ -Sí, él y yo… ¿le ha ocurrido algo? ¿Mi hija está bien? – comenzó a preguntar Kate, alterándose por momentos._

_ -Tranquila, tu hija está perfectamente – le tranquilizó él – Sin embargo Tom ha sido arrestado por posesión de drogas. _

_Kate dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. _

_ -Parece ser que no es nada importante, así que lo más posible es que pase una noche en el calabozo y mañana quede en libertad – le tranquilizó – Sin embargo, me gustaría asegurarme de que esto no vuelva a ocurrir Kate. Eres Detective, no puedes permitir que esto vuelva a ocurrir o la próxima vez tendrá consecuencias. _

_ -Lo prometo señor. Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a ocurrir – dijo Beckett, intentando mostrar entereza._

_ -Eres buena Detective, Kate – le había dicho Montgomery – no dejes que alguien como él arruine tu vida. _

Kate volvió a la realidad cuando su hija empujó el biberón con una mano, como muestra de que ya había terminado. Las lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos avellana de la Detective y corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Miró a su hija y se prometió que esto no iba a volver a ocurrir. No podía permitir que ocurriese otra vez, ya no se trataba solo de ella, ni de su carrera, se trataba de su hija.

Se dirigió al dormitorio de Emma y mientras le cambiaba el pañal, cogió su móvil estratégicamente y buscó en la agenda el móvil de su amiga. Todavía le resultaba extraño pensar en Lanie como su amiga, pero lo era. Hacía apenas dos meses que se conocían, desde que Kate había entrado en homicidios, pero ambas mujeres parecían haber congeniado rápidamente y Lanie le había hecho saber que podía confiar en ella.

En cuanto le contó lo qué ocurría, la forense no dudó en ayudarla. Le dijo que en un cuarto de ahora estaría allí y así fue. Quince minutos más tarde el timbre de la puerta sonó. Kate acostó a Emma en su cuna, ya bañada y vestida, lo que le había dado tiempo a hacer en poco tiempo, y corrió hacia la puerta a abrir a su amiga.

-¿Estás bien? – le dijo Lanie, dándole un abrazo.

Kate asintió y se separó de ella para dejarla pasar.

-Dios mío – dijo Lanie, al ver lo que había en el salón.

-Lo sé – dijo Kate, entrando tras ella.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de la decisión que has tomado cariño.

Lanie ayudó a Kate a hacer las maletas y las metió en su coche, cuando estuvo todo listo, Lanie cogió a Emma en brazos mientras Kate echaba un último vistazo a la casa, preguntándose si olvidaba algo.

-¿Crees que debería dejarle una nota o algo?

-Kate, ese capullo no se merece ninguna nota.

-Ya, pero Lanie…

-No, Kate. Creo que deberías dejar las llaves encima de esa mesa y largarte de una vez. No le debes nada a ese tío, bastante mal te lo ha hecho pasar ya.

Kate suspiró. Lanie tenía razón, no le debía nada. Dejó las llaves encima de la mesita del salón y salió de aquella casa sin mirar atrás.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de esto? – le preguntó su amiga,

-Sí. Es mi padre, espero que quiera escucharme – dijo Beckett – y que me perdone.

-Bueno, en el caso de que eso no ocurra, te quedas en mi casa, ¿me has oído?

Kate asintió, alegrándose de tener una amiga como ella. Las lágrimas volvieron a escaparse de sus ojos.

-No seas tonta, has hecho lo correcto – le dijo su amiga, abrazándola con cuidado para no escachar a la pequeña Emma, que dormía en los brazos de su madre.

Lanie se despidió de su amiga, que se quedó frente a la puerta de aquel pequeño piso, con las maletas a los lados y su hija en brazos. Tomó aire antes de tocar el timbre. Una voz masculina que reconoció en el acto sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya voy, un momento.

Los labios de la Detective se curvaron hacia arriba mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas.

Un hombre, con el pelo lleno de canas, pero con aquel aspecto jovial que Kate tanto recordaba abrió la puerta, quedándose boquiabierto.

-Katie.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: **

Jim pasó de mirar a su hija a mirar a su nieta, que descansaba en los brazos de Kate, dormida.

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí unos días? – preguntó Kate con la voz quebrada.

-Claro – dijo Jim, abriéndole la puerta para dejarlas pasar y apresurándose a entrar las maletas que Kate traía con ella.

Kate entró, inspeccionando la que había sido su antigua casa, de la que tan buenos recuerdos guardaba. Una foto enmarcada en la pared llamó su atención, en ella se los veía a ella, a su madre y a su padre, sonriendo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al recordar aquel momento.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó su padre, devolviéndola al presente.

Tras contarle lo ocurrido, Jim pasó un brazo por el hombro de Kate.

-No me digas _te lo dije_ – dijo Kate, casi sonriendo mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-No te lo diré entonces – le contestó su padre, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Aunque le costase reconocerlo, su padre tenía razón. Le había advertido miles de veces sobre Tom, le había dicho que no era un buen tipo, que no lo merecía y que le haría sufrir. Pero ella no le había hecho caso. Tom y ella se habían conocido después de la muerte de su madre y, de alguna manera, aunque no siempre fuese de manera legal, él le había ayudado a superarlo. Dos años después se quedó embarazada de Emma y se fueron a vivir juntos, a pesar de todas aquellas advertencias por parte de su padre. Había sido precisamente eso lo que había hecho que Kate y su padre se distanciasen, las constantes advertencias por parte de Jim, el hecho de que no confiase en ella. Pero lo cierto es que confiaba en ella, era de Tom del que no se fiaba y, desgraciada o afortunadamente, Jim había tenido razón.

-Te prepararé unas mantas para la cama – dijo Jim, levantándose del sofá.

-Será solo hasta que ahorre un poco de dinero y encuentre algo – dijo ella.

-Podéis quedaros el tiempo que quieras Katie – le dijo él.

-Papá – le detuvo Kate, antes de que se marchase – Gracias.

Él simplemente le contestó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Kate entró a su antiguo dormitorio, estaba casi como ella lo había dejado hacía unos años.

-Sigue dormida – dijo Jim, señalando a su nieta.

-Sí, creo que esta tarde no ha dormido mucho – dijo Kate, acariciando la cara de su hija.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella cuando vayas a trabajar? – preguntó él.

-Mañana tengo el día libre, pero para los demás días buscaré una guardería o…

-Tonterías – dijo su padre, cortándola a media frase – La niña se queda conmigo.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Kate, sorprendida - ¿estás seguro papá?

-Por supuesto, ¿cuide de ti, verdad? Creo que todavía soy capaz de cuidar de mi nieta.

Kate sonrió con tristeza, al fin y al cabo, no iba a estar peor que con Tom.

-Descansa – le dijo Jim, dándole un beso en la frente y acariciando la mejilla de su nieta.

-Gracias papá, buenas noches.

* * *

Una suave mano rozó su cara, intentó abrir los ojos pero el sueño se lo impidió y volvió a dormirse. Segundos más tarde recibió un pequeño golpe en la barbilla, de aquella misma mano suave y regordeta. Al manotazo le siguió un pequeño lloriqueo que hizo que Kate terminase despertando. Miró el reloj, las cuatro de la mañana.

-Ey, cariño.

Kate bajó la cabeza de la almohada y se posicionó frente a la cara de su hija, acurrucándola junto a ella. Emma fijó sus ojos en su madre al mismo tiempo que balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

-¿No puedes dormir? – le susurró Kate en un tono dulce, haciendo sonreír a su hija.

Emma agarró el colgante que Kate llevaba al cuello. Era el anillo de su madre, le gustaba llevarlo siempre con ella. Emma comenzó a jugar con el anillo entre sus dedos hasta que se cansó y se lo llevó a la boca. Kate se lo retiró suavemente de la boca y se lo recogió bajo su camisa.

-¿Tienes hambre? – le dijo susurrando dulcemente a su hija de nuevo.

Emma emitió otro balbuceo y agarró la mano de Kate cuando ésta le iba a acariciar la cara. La pequeña comenzó a chupar el dedo de su madre. Kate sonrió al notar cómo un pequeño diente comenzaba a presionar en la encía de Emma. Su primer diente.

Se levantó de la cama, se calzó sus zapatillas de andar por casa y estiró la mano hasta el escritorio, aquel en el que tiempo atrás hacía sus deberes del colegio, y cogió su móvil. Desbloqueó la pantalla y vio que no tenía ninguna llamada ni mensaje de Tom. Aquello le hizo sentir peor, aunque hacía que no se sintiese tan culpable por haberse marchado. Emma comenzó a llorar, reclamando atención así que Kate olvidó a Tom de su mente por unos momentos para centrarse en su hija.

Cogió a Emma en brazos y se agachó a buscar en una de las maletas, hasta que encontró la manta de Emma. Era una manta rosa, con dibujitos de unicornios, especialmente suave que a ella le encantaba. Kate no podía evitar sonreír al ver la cara de satisfacción de su hija cada vez que la envolvía en aquella manta. Con ella en sus brazos, Kate se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un biberón.

Cogió el biberón de Emma y el bote de leche en polvo de una de las bolsas que había traído con ella y comenzó a prepararlo. Echó un vistazo a la cocina, su padre había renovado los electrodomésticos. Mientras calentaba la leche se fijó en uno de los armarios de la cocina, aquel por el que su madre siempre reclamaba a Jim que lo arreglase y éste siempre olvidaba hacerlo. Abrió la puerta de aquel armario y vio que su padre por fin lo había arreglado. Una sonrisa melancólica cruzó su rostro, pero el pitido del microondas, indicando que la leche ya estaba caliente, la devolvió de nuevo al presente. Cogió el biberón y se echó una gotita de leche en la mano, comprobando que la temperatura era la adecuada para Emma y evitar así que se quemase la boca con la leche, y se dirigió al salón.

Acunando a su hija en sus brazos le dio el biberón. La pequeña ya lo agarraba sola así que cuando Kate se lo acercó a los labios, ella comenzó a succionar la leche y agarró el biberón con las dos manos. Mientras tanto Kate la acunaba en sus brazos.

La Detective se fijó en una chapita que había sobre la mesa del salón. Era una de aquellas chapas de reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos. Su padre llevaba tiempo acudiendo a aquellas reuniones. Esta chapita en concreto indicaba que llevaba sobrio dos años.

Unos minutos después, Emma dejó caer el biberón entre sus manos, tras haberlo vaciado. La pequeña se había relajado tras haber llenado su estómago, así que Kate le puso el chupete y se levantó con ella, acunándola en sus brazos mientras ella caminaba por el salón. Poco a poco la respiración de la pequeña se hizo más profunda hasta que terminó quedándose dormida de nuevo.

Cuando Kate regresó al dormitorio, colocó a Emma sobre la cama, todavía tapada con su mantita de unicornios. Cuando fue a tumbarse ella a su lado su móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre el escritorio. Miró la pantalla, era Tom. Se mordió el labio, indecisa, y finalmente cortó la llamada, apagando el móvil después. Seguramente Tom acababa de llegar a casa después de una noche de fiesta.

Se metió en la cama, junto a su hija e intentó descansar un poco.

* * *

_**Gracias por leerlo :) Se agradecen reviews ;) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias por leer y por las reviews que me dejáis :), se agradecen!**_

_**Algunos me habéis preguntado si aparecerá Castle en esta historia. Como *spoiler* os digo que por supuesto que va a aparecer y ya no tardará en hacerlo. **_

* * *

Kate se levantó con un profundo aroma a café envolviendo toda la casa. Cuando ella y Emma salieron del dormitorio Jim había preparado el desayuno y les esperaba sentado a la mesa, leyendo el periódico. Kate sonrió al ver el desayuno, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le preparaba el desayuno. En cuanto las vio, Jim dejó el periódico a un lado y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia ellas. Algo le decía a Kate que su padre estaba más que encantado de tenerlas en casa.

-Buenos días – le saludó Kate.

-Buenos días hija – dijo él, sin quitar la vista de su nieta.

Kate recordó que desde que habían llegado la noche anterior, Jim no había visto a Emma despierta todavía. Y teniendo en cuenta que apenas la había visto un par de veces en los seis meses pasados, prácticamente no se conocían, por lo que le tocaba hacer las presentaciones.

-Dile hola al abuelo – le dijo Kate a su hija en un tono dulce.

La pequeña emitió un pequeño balbuceo, moviendo agitadamente los brazos.

-Hola pequeña – le saludó Jim, acariciándole la nariz con un dedo.

Emma dirigió sus grandes ojos color avellana hacia su abuelo, examinándole durante unos segundos.

-¿Quieres cogerla? – le preguntó Kate.

Jim asintió, tendiéndole los brazos a su nieta, pero esta lo rechazó, volviéndose hacia su madre. Beckett pudo notar la decepción en la mirada de su padre.

-Es normal, deja que se acostumbre a ti.

Jim asintió de nuevo y se giró hacia la mesa.

-¿Te sirvo café?

-Sí, gracias.

Kate colocó a Emma en su capazo y se sentó a la mesa a desayunar con su padre. Tras unos momentos de incómodos silencios, Kate decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Todavía sigues yendo de pesca?

-Sí – contestó Jim – Todos los sábados.

-Hoy es sábado – dijo Kate, intentando recordar si estaba en el día correcto.

-Sí, pero bueno… no quería dejaros solas – contestó él, al mismo tiempo que terminaba su tostada.

-Gracias – le dijo Kate, sonriendo tímidamente.

-He pensado que como hace buen día, podríamos salir luego a dar una paseo. Si te parece bien – dijo Jim, cuidadosamente, temeroso de que Kate ya hubiese hecho algún plan.

-Claro. Me parece perfecto – contestó ella, feliz por la idea de su padre.

Tras otro momento de silencio, Kate se levantó y comenzó a preparar el biberón para Emma.

-Papá – dijo, tomándose un momento para tomar aire antes. Jim se giró, sentado todavía a la mesa – gracias. No tenías porqué hacer nada de esto, después de haberte fallado.

Él la silenció, alzando la mano.

-No tienes que darme las gracias Katie, soy tu padre y siempre voy a estar aquí.

Kate le sonrió, evitando que las lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos delante de su padre, y se inclinó para abrazarlo.

-¿Te quedas con ella mientras me doy una ducha? – dijo, señalando a su hija, que continuaba en su capazo. La pequeña había escupido su chupete y balbuceaba de una manera graciosa mirando hacia ellos, como si intentara hablarles.

Jim se levantó y cogió a su nieta en brazos. Esta vez Emma no opuso ninguna pega a que su abuelo la cogiese en brazos. Kate le entregó el biberón tras comprobar que estaba a la temperatura adecuada y besó a su hija antes de marcharse a la ducha.

* * *

Bajo la ducha intentó pensar en qué iba a ocurrir ahora. ¿No iba a dejar que Tom volviese a ver a su hija? ¿Querría él volver a verla? No quería ni pensar en que algún juez le quitase la custodia por impedir que Tom viese a su hija. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien y eso significaba que tendría que hablar con Tom. Sin embargo esperaría a que fuese él el que llamase, hasta entonces iba a disfrutar de su hija y de su padre dando un paseo. Era extraño estar en aquella situación, pero le entusiasmaba volver a pasar tiempo con su padre, y se lo debía, porque él le había acogido en su casa sin pedir nada a cambio.

* * *

Cuando salió de la ducha se encontró a Jim sentado en el sillón con Emma en brazos. La televisión estaba encendida en un canal de dibujos animados, lo cual hizo que Kate sonriese ya que Emma era demasiado pequeña para entenderlos. Sin embargo la pequeña parecía prestar atención a las canciones que aparentemente cantaban cada cinco segundos aquellos peculiares personajes animados.

Kate se sentó a su lado en el sofá, sin interrumpir aquel momento abuelo-nieta. Le encantaba ver a Emma con Jim de esta manera. Emma nunca había recibido aquel cariño por parte de su padre, de hecho no había recibido aquel cariño por otra persona que no fuese su madre. Aquello le entristecía, al mismo tiempo que le alegraba haber puesto un remedio a aquello a tiempo, antes de que Emma fuese más mayor y pudiese verse lastimada por falta de cariño paterno. Quizás ahora no tenía a su padre, pero, ¿acaso lo había tenido alguna vez?

* * *

Por la tarde salieron a dar un paseo. A Kate le sorprendió la manera en que Jim agarró firmemente el carrito de Emma, dispuesto a llevarla él, como un abuelo orgulloso de su nieta. Sonrió para sí misma y se agarró al brazo de su padre.

Caminaron durante una hora por un parque de la zona. Estaba realmente repleto de gente a aquellas horas, desde ancianos jugando al ajedrez, adultos leyendo solitariamente en los bancos, niños volando cometas, jugando con las hojas caídas de los árboles en aquella época del año…

Jim se detuvo y Kate se volvió hacia él sin comprender el porqué hasta que él alzó la mano y señaló el camión de comida que había al fondo del parque.

-¿Todavía te sigue gustando esa comida?

-Sí – dijo Kate riendo, recordando cada vez que su padre se cabreaba porque ella aparecía con un paquete de aquella comida.

-¿Compramos para cenar? – preguntó, pillando a Kate por sorpresa.

-¿Cómo? Creía que no te gustaba.

-Por una vez no pasa nada – contestó él, sonriendo.

Finalmente compraron espaguetis con una deliciosa salsa de quesos y se marcharon para poder cenar tranquilamente. Antes de cenar ellos, Kate le dio de cenar a Emma una papilla, así que, con el estómago lleno se quedó más calmada, dejándoles a ellos cenar tranquilamente también.

Antes de terminar la cena el móvil de Kate comenzó a vibrar. Miró la pantalla y vio que era Tom.

-Lo siento, tengo que contestar a esta – dijo, levantándose de la mesa.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta descolgó el móvil.

-¿Dónde coño estás? – preguntó Tom al otro lado de la línea, con un evidente tono de cabreo.

-Cálmate – le dijo ella, intentando no alterarse.

-Te he hecho una pregunta.

-Tom, creo que ni siquiera tienes derecho a estar enfadado. Si alguien debería estar enfadada aquí soy yo.

-No te entiendo. Te vas, me dejas sin nada… y eres tú la que debes estar enfadada.

-Me fui de casa porque creo que ya he aguantado suficiente durante todo este tiempo. No te hacías cargo de tu hija y no solo eso sino que estaba completamente desatendida contigo, has vuelto a esa mierda y además te drogas en casa, haciendo que parezca lo más natural del mundo. Te dije que la próxima vez que lo hagas podrían despedirme pero a ti eso te da igual, ¿verdad?

-Ya veo que cinco años de relación no significan nada para ti Bex.

-¿Es que ni siquiera vas a preguntar por tu hija? ¿Te da igual que me la haya llevado, verdad? Y en realidad también te da igual que me haya ido, lo único que te importa es que te has quedado sin dinero – dijo ella, mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

-Esto no va a quedar así – dijo él para colgar acto seguido.

Kate tiró el móvil sobre la cama y se dejó caer al suelo resbalando su espalda contra la puerta cerrada del dormitorio. Se desahogó durante unos minutos, intentando comprender por qué había aguantado tanto tiempo con Tom, por qué había dejado que la hiriese de esa manera. Seguramente había sido el amor que la había cegado, o el hecho de que él le hubiese ayudado a superar la pérdida de su madre. Aunque puestos a ser sinceros, no se arrepentía ya que de aquella relación había salido lo más importante de su vida, su hija. Cogió aire una vez más por ella y salió del dormitorio.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó su padre, al ver en sus ojos que había estado llorando.

-Sí – le contestó ella. Realmente no le apetecía hablar del tema. – Voy a bañar a Emma y después nos vamos a dormir.

-Está bien – dijo él, no muy conforme con la respuesta de Kate. Sin embargo le dio un abrazo – Buenas noches Katie.

-Buenas noches papá.

Jim se acercó a Emma y le besó la mejilla, provocando una sonrisa en la pequeña.

-Creo que os empezáis a llevar bien – dijo Kate, sonriendo, antes de marcharse.

* * *

_**Gracias por leerlo :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gracias por leer y por las reviews! Espero que os guste ;)**_

* * *

_**2 semanas después**_

Kate se fue temprano, como cada mañana, a trabajar, dejando a Emma con Jim. La pequeña parecía haberse acostumbrado rápidamente a estar con su abuelo y él estaba encantado.

Cuando Kate llegó a la escena del crimen Esposito le esperaba para darle la información que tenían acerca de la víctima.

-¿Hay algún testigo? – preguntó Beckett cuando su compañero terminó de informarle.

-Sí. Iré a por él – dijo Esposito, alejándose.

Beckett se agachó en el suelo, junto a la víctima, inspeccionando la posición del cuerpo y buscando algo que les pudiese ayudar a encontrar al asesino. Cuando se levantó y se dio la vuelta tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no chocarse con la persona que tenía enfrente de él. En cuanto reconoció quién era aquel hombre quiso comenzar a saltar e ir corriendo a contárselo a Lanie, que estaba unos metros más allá, junto al furgón de medicina forense; sin embargo mantuvo la compostura.

-Soy Richard Castle – se presentó él.

-Inspectora Kate Beckett – le dijo ella, conteniendo la emoción.

Aunque no había tenido el placer de conocerlo en persona hasta ahora, Kate conocía bastante bien a Castle. Era su escritor favorito. Sus novelas le habían ayudado de alguna manera a superar la muerte de su madre y, en cierto modo, le habían llevado también a querer convertirse en policía.

-No me habían dicho que había policías tan guapas – dijo él, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué hace aquí, señor Castle? – preguntó ella, intentando mantener la mirada alejada de aquellos atractivos ojos azules.

-Estoy aquí porque he sido yo quien ha encontrado a ese de ahí – dijo, señalando el cadáver por encima del hombro de Beckett.

-¿Tú eres el testigo?

Castle asintió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y te parece divertido?

-Es divertido – dijo él, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Beckett – Normalmente escribo este tipo de escenas y, ahora… boom!, soy el testigo de una de ellas.

-¿Has visto a alguien sospechoso en la escena del crimen? – preguntó ella, comenzando con las preguntas rutinarias que normalmente les hacían a los testigos.

-Me encantaría decir que sí, pero no, cuando lo encontré solo estábamos él y yo. Nadie más.

-¿A qué hora exactamente lo encontraste?

-Hace unos cuarenta y cinco minutos – contestó él, mirándose el reloj

-Supongo que no tocaste nada – preguntó ella, casi retóricamente.

-Por favor – dijo él, soltando una carcajada, para después volverse serio – Bueno, es posible que sí, que tocase algo.

Kate apartó los ojos de la libreta en la que estaba tomando notas y miró a Castle, alzando las cejas.

-Tenía una nota asomando por el bolsillo y mientras no venía la policía puede que la cogiese… - dijo Castle.

-¿Dónde está esa nota? – le preguntó Beckett en un tono firme.

Él la sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la desdobló.

-Es una dirección.

-¿Te la habías guardado? – Preguntó ella, boquiabierta - ¿Sabes que la ocultación de pruebas es un delito?

-Te la estoy enseñando, así que técnicamente no estoy cometiendo ningún delito.

Beckett se la quitó de las manos de un tirón y se dio la vuelta, volviendo al lugar donde se encontraba la víctima. Castle le siguió.

-Ya puedes marcharte Castle.

-¿Qué? Pero yo…

-Solamente eres el testigo, ya nos has contado todo lo que nos tenías que contar, puedes marcharte – repitió ella.

-También he visto las marcas en el cuello de la víctima, por la profundidad seguro que fue alguien fuerte quien las hizo.

-Lo sé, yo también me he fijado – contestó Beckett, sorprendida por los conocimientos del escritor – Y seguro que la Doctora Paris también se ha fijado – dijo, señalando a Lanie – De hecho, seguro que tiene cosas que contarme, así que, adiós Castle.

Dicho esto se alejó de Castle y se dirigió hasta su amiga para que le contase más sobre la víctima.

* * *

Tuvo un día muy ajetreado interrogando a dos sospechosos e intentando encontrar más pistas, así que en cuanto tuvo unos minutos libres cogió su móvil y llamó a su padre.

-Ey, papá, espero no tardar mucho más en ir, ¿qué tal está?

-Está muy bien, acaba de terminar de merendar.

-¿Se lo ha comido todo?

-Sí.

Kate escuchó cómo su hija balbuceaba palabras sin sentido y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tengo que seguir con el trabajo, os veo luego.

-Adiós Katie.

-Chao.

Dejó el teléfono sobre su escritorio justamente antes de que una voz le sorprendiese a sus espaldas.

-Hola de nuevo – dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla que había libre al lado del escritorio de Beckett.

-¿Castle? ¿Qué haces aquí, has recordado algo de la escena del crimen?

-No – dijo él, con una extraña sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Antes de que a Kate le diese tiempo a preguntar qué estaba pasando, el Capitán Montgomery se acercó a su mesa.

-Beckett, creo que ya conoces a Richard Castle – dijo éste.

-Sí, señor, le tomé declaración esta mañana. Pero creía que ya nos había contado todo lo que sabía. No entiendo qué está haciendo aquí - dijo ella, esta vez mirando a Castle.

-Castle va a escribir una nueva novela, la protagonista es una policía de homicidios y quiere ver el trabajo de cerca, así que quién mejor que usted para enseñarle cómo trabajamos.

-Pero… - intentó quejarse Beckett.

-Nada de peros. Mañana a primera hora empezará a trabajar con usted – le dijo Montgomery, para después volver a dirigirse a Castle – dale recuerdos al alcalde de mi parte.

-Lo haré – dijo éste, todavía sonriendo.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? – le preguntó Beckett, una vez que el Capitán se había encerrado de nuevo en su despacho.

-¿Qué? Quiero que mis novelas suenen realistas, tengo que vivirlo para poder escribirlo después.

-¿Alguna vez has vivido un tiroteo? – preguntó ella, haciéndole notar su enfado.

-No – dijo él, sin comprender.

-En tu anterior libro hay un tiroteo y no tuviste que vivirlo para poder escribirlo, como seguramente la mayor parte de las cosas que pasan en tus novelas, ¿por qué tienes que seguirme a mí ahora?

-¿Te has leído mis libros?

Beckett se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, así que cambió de tema.

-¿Sabes qué? Tengo trabajo que hacer y me estás haciendo perder el tiempo. Quiero terminarlo para poder irme a casa, así que, si me disculpas – dijo, levantando el brazo de Castle para poder coger un informe sobre el que se había apoyado el escritor.

-¿Es que tienes una cita después y te quieres marchar pronto, Detective?

Kate le dirigió una enfurecida mirada, indicándole que aquello había estado fuera de lugar.

-Está bien – dijo él - nos vemos mañana. Adiós Beckett.

Kate se quedó observando cómo se marchaba. En realidad le encantaba haber conocido a su escritor favorito, pero que le siguiese en su trabajo era otro tema. De momento ya le había interrumpido y llegaría más tarde a casa por su culpa. No quería que eso ocurriese a diario. Además, le ponía de los nervios.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa su padre paseaba con Emma en brazos por el salón. En cuanto la pequeña vio a su madre alzó los brazos hacia ella para que la cogiese.

-Ven aquí mi amor – dijo Kate, cogiendo a su hija.

-Creo que ya empezaba a echarte de menos – dijo Jim.

Kate comenzó a darle besos a su hija por la barriga, al mismo tiempo que la alzaba en brazos. Emma comenzó a reír ante las atenciones de su madre. Aquello le hizo olvidar a Kate lo pesado que había sido su día porque aquel recibimiento al llegar a casa era lo mejor que le podía ocurrir.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leéis y dejáis review! Este capítulo os lo dedico a vosotros, pero en especial a **__**Always23**__**, muchas gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**Como aclaración, que me habéis preguntado: Alexis no aparece en esta historia.**_

_**Espero que os guste ;)**_

* * *

Salió sigilosamente de su cama para no despertar a Emma. Aquella noche le había costado dormirse ya que el segundo diente estaba presionando contra su encía con ansias de salir a la superficie y le provocaba dolor en la boca. Por supuesto, Kate también había dormido poco. Colocó la almohada en el lado de la cama que no daba con la pared para que Emma no se pudiese caer al suelo. Miró el reloj y vio que no le daba tiempo a desayunar.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió del dormitorio, dejando la puerta abierta para que su padre pudiese escuchar a Emma si ésta se despertaba.

-¿Continúa dormida? – preguntó Jim, que acababa de despertarse también.

-Sí. La pobre ha dormido muy poco esta noche – le contestó ella, aunque su padre ya lo sabía, también él se había despertado en mitad de la noche al escuchar los llantos de su nieta.

-No te preocupes, estaré al tanto por si se despierta.

-Gracias papá. Llámame si le da fiebre, ¿vale?

Jim asintió y le dio un beso a su hija.

-Hasta luego – dijo ésta, antes de marcharse.

* * *

Kate estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor del Crown Victoria, esperando a Castle. Tenían que ir a buscar a un sospechoso para hablar con él, así que Kate le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que le esperaba en el coche.

-Llegas tarde – le reprochó en cuanto Castle abrió la puerta del automóvil.

-Lo siento – se disculpó él, ofreciéndole un café en uno de aquellos vasos de cartón. Llevaba otro para él.

Kate le miró desconfiada, antes de cogerlo.

-Tiene vainilla – le dijo él.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? – preguntó ella, segura de que no le había dicho que le gustaba el café con vainilla.

-Soy escritor, me fijo en esas cosas.

-Gracias – dijo ella, haciendo un amago de sonrisa y dando un sorbo al café.

Cafeína era justamente lo que necesitaba ahora, le ayudaría a despejarse después de no haber dormido casi nada.

-Creo que es la primera vez que voy en un coche y conduce una mujer – dijo Castle.

-Pues acostúmbrate – dijo ella, mirando a Castle por el rabillo del ojo mientras conducía.

Después de aquello Castle estuvo hablando durante todo el camino, contando anécdotas. Kate le escuchaba atentamente, riéndose cada vez que soltaba algo gracioso, lo cual era bastante frecuente.

-¿Y ahora? – preguntó el escritor, cuando Beckett aparcó el coche.

-Tenemos que esperar al sospechoso, se supone que está en una reunión en ese hotel y debe salir en – dijo, haciendo una pausa para mirar su reloj – diez minutos.

-¿No podemos entrar e irrumpir en la reunión? – preguntó él, esperanzado e ilusionado, igual que un niño.

-No – le espetó Beckett, intentando disimular una sonrisa.

El escritor hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

-¿Decepcionado Castle?

-Podría ser más divertido.

Unos minutos después, Kate desbloqueó su móvil para mirar la hora.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Castle, al ver la foto de pantalla que Kate tenía en el móvil. En ella salían Kate y Emma.

-Ahí está – dijo Kate, viendo cómo el sospechoso salía del hotel y alegrándose de que fuese justo en ese momento.

Ambos bajaron del coche y se dirigieron hasta el sospechoso.

-¿Señor Bronson? – dijo Beckett, sacando su placa – Detective Kate Beckett, ¿podemos hacerle unas cuantas pre-

Sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase, el sospechoso echó a correr, y tras él Beckett, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su pistola. Castle les siguió unos pasos por detrás.

Tras perseguirlo unos cuantos metros, Beckett se abalanzó sobre el sospechoso, tirándolo al suelo.

-Wow! – Dijo Castle, parándose para poder coger aire, mientras Beckett sacaba sus esposas – Eso sí ha sido divertido.

* * *

Al final de la tarde, tras haber interrogado al sospechoso y haberle hecho hablar rápidamente, hecho por el cual Castle quedó impresionado, tuvieron que salir a su casa a buscar el arma homicida.

No les llevó mucho tiempo encontrarla y en poco tiempo estuvieron de vuelta en el coche.

-Venga, te llevo a casa – le dijo Beckett.

-He olvidado mi chaqueta en la comisaría – dijo Castle, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Beckett rodó los ojos y se dirigieron de nuevo a la comisaría. Cuando aparcó el coche vio que alguien le estaba esperando. Resopló sin poderlo evitar y se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando pensar cómo iba a abordar el tema y qué le iba a decir a Tom.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Castle, percatándose del rostro de Beckett.

Ella suspiró antes de contárselo.

-Aquel de allí – dijo ella, señalando hacia la entrada de la comisaría donde estaba Tom – es mi ex.

-Intuyo que las cosas no terminaron muy bien entre vosotros – dijo Castle.

Kate negó con la cabeza, no conocía al escritor lo suficiente como para contarle la historia con su ex.

-Si quieres puedo coger mi chaqueta mañana – se ofreció él.

-No – dijo ella, segura de lo que decía – Si no lo enfrento hoy, me buscará mañana y sino pasado mañana…

-Está bien, voy contigo.

Aquello ayudó a Kate a salir del coche, la forma en la que el escritor se ofreció a acompañarla. Por un momento se sintió protegida gracias a él.

Tom la vio acercarse y avanzó hacia ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó ella, intentando sonar fría.

Cuando él se hubo acercado lo suficientemente, ella pudo observar sus pupilas dilatadas y el olor que desprendía. Había estado consumiendo de nuevo.

-He venido a buscarte – le dijo él, intentando agarrarla de un brazo.

Castle se posicionó al lado de Kate, con una mirada fulminante sobre Tom. Había visto el miedo y el dolor que había provocado en Kate y no le gustaba.

-¿Y este quién es? – dijo él, alzando la voz y poniendo un dedo sobre el pecho del escritor - ¿te lo estás tirando y por eso me has dejado, eh?

-Tom, es suficiente – dijo ella, dándole un empujón sin ser demasiado brusca.

-Te vienes conmigo Becks – dijo, en un tono autoritario.

-Tienes que dejar esa mierda Tom, ya nos has perdido a nosotras por eso, ¿qué más necesitas para abrir los ojos?

Tom no hizo caso de lo que Kate le dijo, sin embargo se acercó, la agarró del brazo e intentó tirar de ella para llevársela con él.

-Suéltame no voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo.

El escritor hasta ahora había visto la escena sin intervenir, pero esto no podía pasarlo por alto. Además era suficientemente listo como para saber que Kate no quería hacer daño a ese tío, porque de otra manera ya le habría tumbado en el suelo hacía rato. Agarró a Tom fuertemente y le empujó hacia atrás, soltándole así de la Detective.

-Te ha dicho que no va a ninguna parte – dijo dirigiéndose a Tom y poniéndose ante Beckett.

Tom fulminó a Castle con la mirada, pero no se atrevió a enfrentarse a él, ni siquiera con el colocón que llevaba. Quizás precisamente porque por eso mismo no habría tenido posibilidades enfrentándose a él.

-Esto no va a quedar así Becks, voy a ir a por lo que más te duele.

Después de decir aquello, Tom se marchó. Castle se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba, orgulloso de haber defendido a Kate ante aquel tipo, sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba bien. Tenía la mirada perdida en la nada y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-Kate – Castle se acercó a ella y le puso un brazo sobre el hombro. Realmente no sabía que decirle, la veía de esa forma, tan vulnerable y le dolía. Le daban ganas de abrazarla, pero no estaba seguro de si había suficiente confianza y quizás ella se lo tomaría mal, así que prefirió mantener las distancias.

-Estoy bien Castle, sube a por tu chaqueta – dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Seguro? – preguntó él.

-Sí – contestó ella, intentando mostrarle una sonrisa.

-Tardo un minuto – dijo, entrando corriendo a comisaría.

Kate se quedó observándolo con una sonrisa. Apenas se conocían de hacía unas semanas y Castle se había comportado como todo un caballero defendiéndola ante Tom. Y no solo eso sino que se había preocupado de cómo estaba. Quizás no fuese mucho, pero Kate no estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres le prestasen la atención que Richard Castle le prestaba a ella. Y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Ver a Tom le había hecho recordar que todavía tenía sentimientos hacia él, no por cómo era ahora, ni por cómo la había tratado últimamente, sino por todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Pero tenía muy claro que eso se había terminado para siempre.

Castle apareció al lado de ella, sofocado.

-¿Has bajado por las escaleras? – le preguntó ella.

-El ascensor tardaba mucho en llegar y – hizo una pausa antes de terminar la frase – bueno, no quería dejarte sola.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír tras escucharle decir eso, incluso se sonrojó un poco.

-Gracias, es todo un detalle – le dijo.

Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Cuando llegaron hasta el coche, él se posicionó delante de la puerta del conductor, alargando la mano hacia Kate para que le entregase las llaves.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella, medio divertida.

-Todavía estás demasiado alterada por lo que ha ocurrido, no quiero que tengamos ningún accidente por tu culpa.

-¿Esto es una venganza porque no te dejé conducir esta mañana, verdad? – le preguntó ella.

-Bueno, también por eso – dijo él, poniendo una sonrisa y sin bajar la mano.

Ella se lo pensó durante unos segundos y le entregó las llaves al escritor, que puso una sonrisa de satisfacción. Realmente no tenía ganas de discutir, y tampoco le apetecía conducir.

Kate se pasó todo el camino en silencio, mirando por el cristal, perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado hasta que el escritor habló.

-Ey, no dejes que te influya lo que te haya dicho ese idiota.

Ella asintió, sonriendo hacia Castle, pero era una sonrisa triste.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo él.

-Lo vas a preguntar de todas formas – dijo ella, sonriendo.

-¿Tienes una hija? – preguntó él, recordando la niña que había visto junto a Kate en la pantalla del fondo de su móvil.

-Sí – contestó ella – Con eso es con lo que me ha amenazado.

Castle recordó las últimas palabras de Tom _"__Esto no va a quedar así Becks, voy a ir a por lo que más te duele__"_

Kate se bajó del coche y se acercó a la puerta del conductor. Cuando él bajó también, le entregó las llaves.

-¿Cómo te vas a casa ahora? – le preguntó ella, preocupada.

-No te preocupes, me cojo un taxi.

-Buenas noches Castle.

-Kate – dijo él, agarrándole el brazo, frenándola - ¿Ese tío… no te buscará de nuevo, no? Quiero decir…

-No te preocupes, no sabe dónde estoy.

-Bien.

-Adiós Castle – dijo ella, marchándose con una sonrisa.

* * *

_**Gracias por leerlo ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

El escritor se acercó, como cada mañana, al escritorio de Beckett con dos cafés en la mano, uno para ella y otro para él. Dejó el de ella sobre la mesa, al mismo tiempo que Kate le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-¿Todavía buscando piso? – le preguntó él, al ver que Beckett tenía abierta la página web de una inmobiliaria.

-Sí. He encontrado uno que realmente me gusta, pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-La dueña de la casa es una señora tradicional y quiere alquilárselo a un matrimonio. No creo que le haga mucha gracia alquilárselo a una madre soltera.

Kate se centró de nuevo en la pantalla de su ordenador, mientras Castle se apoyó sobre el escritorio de Beckett, con una mirada divertida.

-Pídemelo – dijo, mirando a Kate.

-¿Qué te pida el qué? – preguntó ella.

-Sabes a qué me refiero.

Ella se quedó mirándole, adivinando qué era lo que el escritor quería decir, sin embargo no estaba segura de si él realmente querría y no quería ponerle en un compromiso, así que no dijo nada.

-Venga – le animó él – pídeme que te acompañe.

-¿Te gustaría?

-¿Te gustaría a ti?

-Sí – dijo ella, casi sin pensarlo – Quiero decir, sería un detalle Castle.

-Entonces no se hable más. Te acompañaré y ese piso será tuyo – dijo él, con una sonrisa.

* * *

Kate esperaba impaciente, mordiéndose el labio y golpeando la suela de su zapato contra el suelo una y otra vez, cuando él le sorprendió por detrás.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Un poco – dijo, volviéndose hacia él.

-No te preocupes, seré un buen marido – Al contrario que ella, él parecía de lo más entusiasmado con aquello que estaban a punto de hacer.

Ella sonrió nerviosamente mientras echaba un vistazo de arriba abajo a Castle. Éste se había vestido de una manera informal, con unos pantalones vaqueros y un fino jersey gris. Kate se sorprendió a sí misma dándose cuenta de cómo estaba mirando a Castle e intentó mirar hacia otro lado. Por suerte él estaba demasiado distraído mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle y no se dio cuenta.

-¿No habíamos quedado a las cinco? – preguntó él, mirándose el reloj de la muñeca.

Los ojos de Kate se desviaron directamente hacia el dedo anular del escritor, donde llevaba puesto un anillo de compromiso.

-Oh, ahí viene – dijo Castle, mirando esta vez hacia una señora mayor que se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Castle! – le susurró ella - ¿Llevas anillo de compromiso?

-Ah, esto – dijo él, restándole importancia – Sí, he pensado que así será más creíble.

-¿Te lo has comprado solo para la farsa de nuestro matrimonio?

-No, es mío – dijo en tono evidente.

Aquello pilló a Beckett por sorpresa, no sabía que Castle estaba casado.

-No te preocupes – dijo él – si pregunta, te quitaste el tuyo para lavarte las manos y se te olvidó.

Kate intentó esconder la decepción que sentía en esos momentos y se acercó a la dueña del piso para saludarla.

Después de saludarse mutuamente, los tres subieron a ver el apartamento. Se trataba de un segundo, con ascensor y en bastante buen estado. La mujer comenzó a hacerles una visita guiada por el apartamento, mientras les contaba alguna que otra anécdota de su vida. Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios, se quedó parada en el pasillo y les echó un vistazo a ambos.

-¿Tienen hijos? – preguntó, con desconfianza.

Castle vio la duda sobre qué contestar a aquello en los ojos de Kate así que rápidamente tomó él la delantera.

-Sí – dijo sonriendo y desprendiendo aquella carisma típica de él – Tenemos una niña preciosa, Emma. Está a punto de cumplir nueve meses.

-Oh – dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa – Entonces este dormitorio será perfecto para ella.

Cuando la mujer hubo entrado en el dormitorio, Kate gesticuló un gracias con los labios al escritor. Y rápidamente se preguntó si Castle realmente pensaba eso de su hija, si pensaba que era una niña preciosa y le encantó aquella manera en la que Castle había dicho aquello, con cierto cariño, sin ni siquiera conocer a la pequeña.

Cuando terminaron de ver los dormitorios, la mujer les llevó de vuelta al salón.

-Bueno, les dejaré a solas unos minutos para que se lo piensen.

-Gracias – dijo Kate, sonriéndole agradecida.

-De acuerdo, tomaremos una decisión – dijo Castle, sorprendiendo a Kate al rodearla por la cintura.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kate al notar los dedos del escritor en su cintura y esperó que él no lo hubiese notado.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? – le dijo él, soltándose de su cintura con total naturalidad, como si estuviese acostumbrado a hacer eso con ella.

-Bien – dijo ella, intentando recomponerse – el piso es grande y está bastante bien. Me gusta.

-Me refería a mí actuación como marido – dijo él, riéndose.

-Bueno, no creo que te haya costado mucho esfuerzo fingirlo ¿Estás casado? – dijo ella, señalando el anillo del escritor.

-No – dijo él - ¿Pensabas que…?

-Sí, bueno… Tienes un anillo, ¿no? – dijo ella, en tono evidente.

-Bueno, en realidad estuve casado. En pasado. Ahora estoy divorciado, pero todavía conservo esto – dijo, dando vueltas al anillo sobre su dedo.

-Oh, vaya, lo siento – dijo ella, intentando ocultar su alegría esta vez y sintiéndose algo estúpida.

-No lo sientas. No hay día que no de las gracias por haberme divorciado – dijo, provocando la risa de Kate.

-Creo que voy a decir que sí – dijo ella, echando un vistazo al salón.

-Me parece una buena idea. Además, el salón tiene un gran espacio para que Emma corretee.

-Todavía no sabe andar – dijo Kate, con una sonrisa. Castle la miró, admirando aquella sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que pensaba en su hija.

-Entonces le encantará gatear por aquí.

-Tampoco gatea todavía, su abuelo la tiene muy consentida y la tiene en brazos todo el día.

-Entonces aquí es donde aprenderá a gatear – dijo él.

-Gracias Rick.

-No tienes por qué dármelas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un momento donde ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. De nuevo un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kate, era aquella necesidad de sentirlo, pero al mismo tiempo el miedo de no saber exactamente qué era lo que sentía y el miedo de querer hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Se han decidido ya? – les interrumpió la dueña del apartamento, con una sonrisa al ver la complicidad que desprendía aquella joven pareja.

-Sí – dijo Kate – nos lo quedamos.

-Me alegra escucharlo, estoy segura de que esta casa os depara un buen futuro juntos.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿te ayudo mañana con la mudanza? – dijo Jim, mientras recogía los platos de la mesa.

-No hace falta. Mañana es tu día de pesca. Puedo arreglármelas sola, tampoco tengo muchas cosas para llevar.

-Quiero ayudarte. Además, tengo algo que mostrarte – le dijo Jim, haciendo que su hija la siguiese hasta el salón.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Kate, sorprendida, mirando la caja que tenían delante.

-Es una cuna de madera para Emma. Es mi regalo para vuestra nueva casa.

-Gracias papá – dijo ella, abrazando a su padre – En serio, no tenías por qué hacerlo.

-Os echaré de menos – dijo Jim – Estos dos meses y medio que habéis estado aquí han sido maravillosos.

-Papá – dijo Kate, desenganchándose de su abrazo para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Lo sé, lo sé, tenéis que hacer vuestra vida y, lo entiendo, pero os echaré de menos.

-No – dijo Kate – Iba a decirte que gracias por dejarnos estar aquí durante este tiempo. Y que también te echaremos de menos. Y prometo que vendremos a verte todas las semanas.

Jim sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo.

* * *

Kate entró sigilosamente a su dormitorio y se sentó en el borde de la cama, observando cómo Emma dormía plácidamente al lado de su osito de peluche. Jim se lo había regalado y la pequeña se había acostumbrado a dormir junto a él.

Emma se revolvió despacio, cambiando la postura de sus brazos y haciendo una pequeña mueca con la boca. Kate sonrió, al mismo tiempo que un fugaz recuerdo cruzó su mente, se trataba de la primera semana que Emma había pasado fuera del hospital y ella apenas podía despegarse de la cuna y dejar de observar cómo dormía. Fue más o menos la misma semana en que Tom cambió su actitud, seguramente porque entendió que Kate tenía otras responsabilidades ahora y comenzaba a dejar atrás su pasado. Kate volvió al presente, con la amargura de algunos de sus recuerdos. Desde aquel enfrentamiento a las puertas de la comisaría y aquella amenaza, Tom no había vuelto a aparecer.

La pequeña volvió a moverse, esta vez entreabriendo los ojos. Kate sonrió y se tumbó junto a su hija.

-Mi amor – le susurró, al mismo tiempo que la acercaba contra su pecho para darle calor y besaba su frente con ternura.

Emma luchaba por intentar mantener los ojos abiertos, sin embargo, el sueño pesaba más, así que Kate comenzó a acariciarle detrás de la oreja izquierda, bajando por su cuello. Aquello siempre conseguía relajarla, y no fue distinto esta vez. Emma se volvió a quedar dormida en los brazos de su madre mientras ésta también comenzaba su visita a Morfeo.

* * *

_**Gracias por leerlo y gracias por las reviews que dejáis ;)!**_


	7. Chapter 7

A petición de Kate, habían comenzado la mudanza pronto para que Jim pudiese dedicar ese día a la pesca, como cada sábado. Cuando terminaron, se despidieron con algo de tristeza, pero Kate le dijo que no faltaría a su promesa y que irían a visitarle todas las semanas.

Kate miró a su alrededor y vio unas pocas cajas apiladas delante suya. No tenía muchas cosas y la mayoría de ellas se las había prestado su padre para su nueva casa. Sin embargo, ya tendría tiempo para colocar las cosas después, de momento contaba con lo imprescindible, Jim había montado la cuna de Emma antes de marcharse y Kate había montado en el salón la manta de juegos de su hija. Ya habría tiempo de ordenar las cosas cuando Emma durmiese, ahora simplemente quería pasar tiempo con ella.

Tumbó a Emma en la mantita y rápidamente la pequeña fijó su mirada en un cojín de un llamativo color rosa. Beckett lo cogió, ante la atenta mirada de su hija y se lo colocó delante de la cara.

-Aquí estoy – dijo destapándose con el cojín.

Emma comenzó a reír a carcajadas debido al juego de su madre. Cuando Kate cogió el cojín de nuevo y volvió a ponérselo delante de la cara, Emma dejó de reír, esperando de nuevo que su madre apareciese tras aquel llamativo cojín, y cuando lo hizo, volvió a reír de nuevo, provocando también la risa de Kate.

Estaba segura de que nunca había conseguido una felicidad plena, pero si a algo le podía llamar felicidad, era a estos momentos que pasaba a solas con su hija. Esos momentos en los que todo lo demás dejaba de existir y solo estaban Emma y ella, felices, sin ningún problema.

Minutos más tarde, el sonido del timbre las detuvo de su juego. Beckett, extrañada ya que no esperaba ninguna visita, cogió a su hija en brazos y fue a abrir la puerta. Antes de abrir miró por la mirilla para comprobar de quién se trataba y, al hacerlo, una extraña sensación de alegría la invadió.

-¡Rick! ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo, al abrir la puerta.

El escritor iba vestido nuevamente de manera informal, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de color granate. A Kate le gustaba aquel estilo, más que los trajes con los que acostumbraba a verlo en el trabajo. De pronto reparó en que Castle llevaba una mochila colgada al hombro y en ambas manos, dos botes de pintura.

-Hola – saludó él, reparando en Emma que le miraba fijamente desde los brazos de su madre.

-Oh, esta es Emma – le dijo Kate, recordando que el escritor todavía no la conocía.

-Hola Emma – dijo él, poniendo una voz infantil que de no ser porque se estaba dirigiendo a un bebé, habría sonado ridícula.

Emma se rió al escuchar el saludo del escritor y se volvió hacia su madre, apoyando su cabecita en el hombro de Kate.

-Qué simpática es, y qué guapa.

-Sí – dijo Kate, sonriendo al ver que Castle también le había caído bien a Emma – Además hoy está muy juguetona.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía a Rick esperando en la puerta, y con las manos ocupadas. Se hizo a un lado y le invitó a pasar. Castle entró, dejó los botes de pintura sobre el suelo y comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus manos, ejercitándolas debido al peso que había cargado.

-Verás, cuando estuve viendo la casa contigo vi que el dormitorio de Emma era de color blanco, así que he pensado que le vendría bien una capa de pintura – dijo, señalando con la cabeza los botes que había traído con él.

-Castle, no hace falta, yo… - dijo Kate, entrecortada y sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-En serio, quiero hacerlo – le cortó él – Será mi regalo por tu nueva casa.

Emma se volvió, todavía en brazos de Kate, para mirar al escritor, mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca.

-Gracias Castle, no sé qué decir.

-No digas nada, no hace falta – Se acercó a ella y acarició la mejilla de Emma, sonriendo – Será mejor que entre ahí y no salga hasta que haya terminado. Por cierto, he elegido un color rosa suave, ¿está bien?

-Está perfecto – dijo ella.

El escritor entró en el dormitorio de Emma y cerró la puerta tras él, momento que Kate aprovechó para soltar aire y dejar de controlar las emociones que había estado conteniendo desde que vio a Castle a través de la mirilla. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

-No sé qué le está pasando a mami – le dijo a Emma en un susurro, mientras volvían a la manta de juegos.

Aunque sabía perfectamente qué le estaba pasando, se estaba enamorando irremediablemente de Richard Castle. Nunca le había pasado eso con alguien. Con su primer novio en el instituto creyó que estaba completamente enamorada de él, pero con el tiempo comprendió que era un amor pasajero, como los dos siguientes novios que había tenido antes que Tom. Y con Tom, le había costado llegar a sentir amor por él, primero había sido su salvación después de lo ocurrido con su madre y después simplemente se había convertido en su novio, al que quería y en ocasiones pensaba que amaba de verdad. Sin embargo ahora llegaba Rick a su casa, con dos botes de pintura para pintar la habitación de su hija y rompía todos sus esquemas. Le descolocaba completamente por qué estaba haciendo aquello y ni siquiera tenía una idea de si él sentía lo mismo por ella.

-¡Kate! – le llamó él, a pocos metros de ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Perdona, no te había oído – dijo ella.

-Creo que deberíamos sacar la cuna del dormitorio mientras lo pinto, será más seguro para que no se manche.

-Sí, será lo mejor – Echó un vistazo a Emma, que estaba pataleando un móvil de peluche de su manta de juegos y se levantó, dirigiéndose al dormitorio de Emma.

Mientras sacaban la cuna y la colocaban provisionalmente en el dormitorio de Kate, ésta se fijo en que Rick se había cambiado de ropa, sería seguramente lo que llevaba en la mochila, junto a alguna brocha. Ahora llevaba un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de color verde. El look deportivo tampoco le sentaba nada mal.

El escritor se volvió a encerrar en el dormitorio de Emma y Kate volvió al salón con su hija.

* * *

Emma durmió un par de horas hasta la hora de comer, cuando Kate la dejó de nuevo en la mantita de juegos mientras ella la vigilaba desde la isla de la cocina, preparando la comida de la pequeña.

El escritor salió en ese momento del dormitorio de Emma, se había vuelto a cambiar de ropa.

-¿Ya has terminado? – le preguntó Kate.

-No, todavía hay que dar una segunda pasada, pero mientras la primera se seca… Me he cambiado de ropa para no manchar nada.

-Prepararé algo de comer – dijo ella.

Castle se acercó a Emma y se agachó en el suelo junto a ella, ante la atenta mirada de Kate.

Emma, que estaba tumbada boca arriba entretenida con uno de sus peluches, intentó incorporarse, agarrándose a la manta. Lo intentó una y otra vez, pero no pudo. Castle sonrió con ternura y agarró las dos manitas de la pequeña, ayudándole a incorporarse. Cuando Emma estuvo sentada, observó todos los muñecos que tenía a su alrededor, y fijó su mirada en el que más alejado estaba, el peluche que Jim le había regalado semanas atrás. Alzó la cabeza, mirando a Castle y balbucenado.

-¿Quieres que te de aquel osito? – le preguntó él.

Emma rió, pero antes de que Castle se levantase hasta el peluche, ella apoyó una de sus manitas en el suelo, después hizo lo mismo con la otra, para seguir con ambas rodillas. Kate, que había estado observando todo desde la cocina, avanzó hasta el salón boquiabierta. Y ante la atenta mirada de Kate y Rick, Emma comenzó a andar a gatas hasta llegar a su osito de peluche, donde lo cogió y se sentó de nuevo ella sola.

-¿Castle, acabas de ver eso? – dijo Kate con emoción - ¡Ha gateado! Acaba de gatear por primera vez!

De repente sin saber por qué, dejándose llevar por la emoción, se abrazó al cuello del escritor, quien le devolvió el abrazo, sorprendido.

-Si, ha sido increíble – dijo él.

- Hasta ahora solo sabía desplazarse arrastrándose por el suelo, pero ahora… acaba de… Oh dios mío – dijo Kate, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y liberando a Castle de su abrazo.

-Te lo dije, aprendería a gatear aquí.

Kate volvió a mirar a Castle con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y después fue hasta donde estaba Emma, entretenida con su osito, para abrazarla y llenarla de besos.

Después de comer, estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que el escritor volvió a su tarea.

* * *

Al final de la tarde, Castle todavía no había salido de la habitación. Kate le llevó un par de refrescos e insistió en que no hacía falta que continuase pintando, ya que la habitación estaba perfecta, sin embargo él insistió en volver a darle una última pasada.

Kate bañó a Emma mientras tanto y después la acostó en la cuna. Era la hora de dormir y sabía que a su hija le iba a costar aquello, pues se trataba de la primera vez en dos meses que tenía que volver a dormirse sola, en su cuna. A pesar de los reproches y los llantos de Emma, Kate la acostó en la cuna y comenzó a cantarle una nana, la pequeña parecía calmarse un poco con aquello.

Mientras tanto, Rick, que ya había terminado de pintar la habitación, observó desde el marco de la puerta la ternura que Kate desprendía con su hija. Pero no quiso estropear su intimidad así que decidió ir a esperar al salón. Unos minutos más tarde, los llantos de Emma se hicieron más fuertes y Castle escuchó los pasos de Kate por el pasillo. Cuando se acercó, vio cómo ésta estaba apoyada contra la pared, con las manos tapando su cara.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó él.

Ella bajó sus manos y asintió. Estaba llorando. Castle se acercó a ella.

-Tiene que acostumbrarse a dormir sola, en su cuna – explicó Kate – Sabía que iba a ser duro para ella, lo que no sabía es que iba a ser tan duro también para mí.

Castle comprendió entonces por qué Emma estaba llorando y porqué Kate no intentaba calmarla. No se lo pensó dos veces y estrechó a Kate entre sus brazos.

Después de la confusión inicial al sentir sus brazos rodeándola, Kate se abrazó a Castle y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, encontrando el apoyo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Unos minutos después, Emma había dejado de llorar y había conseguido dormirse, superando así la primera noche en su nuevo hogar. Castle y Beckett continuaban abrazados, ni siquiera sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban así, pero a ninguno parecía importarle.

-¿Quieres que me quede un rato más? – preguntó él.

Ella despegó su cabeza del pecho de él, mirándolo y asintió. Sus bocas estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento.

Sin decir nada, se dirigieron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá. Kate encendió el televisor y comenzó a hacer zapping hasta que encontró una película. Castle se arrimó más a ella y Kate apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Ambos disfrutaron de la presencia del otro en absoluto silencio, como si en cualquier momento cualquiera de los dos fuese a decir algo y se rompiese la magia de aquel momento.

Cuando Kate volvió a abrir los ojos, la televisión estaba apagada y ella seguía apoyada en el hombro de Castle. Se incorporó, volviendo a una posición normal y comprobó que él estaba despierto.

-Me he quedado dormida.

-Sí – dijo él, mirando su rostro adormilado con una sonrisa. Estaba adorable.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado?

-La película se terminó y tú parecías tan a gusto que no he querido molestarte.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo ella.

-Claro.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – le preguntó Kate – Crees que no me he dado cuenta, pero le has dado tres repasos a la habitación después de haberla pintado. No querías irte, ¿por qué?

-Se me había olvidado que eres la mejor Detective – dijo él sonriendo.

Ella no dijo nada, esperando que él se explicase.

-Me da miedo que estés sola – dijo Castle. Ella le miró, sin comprender, así que él continuó – Cuando nos encontramos con tu ex, te amenazó. Aunque he estado preocupado desde entonces, antes estabais con tu padre, pero ahora estáis aquí, solas, ¿qué pasa si viene?

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír a descubrir que estaba intentando protegerlas. A ella y a su hija.

-¿Qué? – dijo él, al ver que ella sonreía.

-Tom no sabe dónde vivimos Castle, no va a venir.

-Puede haberte seguido, eso no lo sabes – dijo él.

-Aunque así fuese, soy policía, ¿recuerdas? Duermo con una pistola en la mesilla. Y, tengo una mirilla en la puerta, no dejo entrar a cualquiera.

-Gracias por haberme dejado entrar a mí – dijo Castle, medio divertido.

-En serio, estaremos bien. No va a pasarnos nada.

-Si ocurre algo fuera de lo normal, ¿me llamarás?

-Lo haré – dijo ella.

Castle se levantó y se colgó su mochila al hombro. Kate le acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Gracias Castle, por todo.

Rick se acercó a ella, cogió su rostro suavemente entre sus manos y le dio un delicado beso en los labios, haciendo flojear las piernas de Kate. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Kate se apoyó sobre ella, pensando que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio, y se llevó las manos a los labios, sintiendo todavía los labios de él.

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo, espero que os haya gustado y gracias por las reviews ;)!**


End file.
